Birthdays
by midnighticeprincess
Summary: YamiMana, one shot. Yami gives Mana a very special present for her birthday. Non-lemon.


MIP: Just a one-shot, the pairing's a little strange. Yami/Mana, set in present time. Just an idea that came to my head. Kinda sappy, non-lemon. Now, my muse, the disclaimer!

Miya: sighs Midnight does not own anything that has to do with the story. Except maybe the plot. And we're not even sure of that sometimes….

MIP: Hey! Well, on with the story!

* * *

Yami watched as the young girl in front of him squealed with delight. It was Mana's birthday, and Yugi and himself had set up a surprise birthday party. Yami's mission was to take Mana out to lunch to distract her. Yugi and the rest of the group would stay at home and set up all of the decorations. Everything had gone to plan, and when Mana walked back in the door, everyone had everything perfectly cued.

He smiled as she ran over and gave Yugi a hug, and then ran back toward him. But instead of the hug he was expecting, he was thrown a bit off guard when she glomped him.

"Thank you so much Yami!" she yelled excitedly.

Yami smiled at her. "Of course."

Little did she know, he would do anything to see her happy. Of course, he didn't love her like _that_ or anything, but she was a very good friend of his. But according to anyone else, he was head-over-heels in love with her. But he refused to admit that.

He sat down next to Mana on the couch and watch as she excitedly ripped open presents from each of the guests. From Jounouchi, a watch with the Dark Magician Girl on it; from Mai, a set of lip gloss, each flavored differently; from Anzu, a pink t-shirt with Girl Power written in sparkly letters on the front. Each gift was different, yet fit her personality perfectly. Yami wrung his hands nervously as Yugi handed her the last present; the one from him. Once he had seen this, he knew it would fit her perfectly. It had taken a huge chunk of his money, sure, but he knew once he saw it, he _had_ to get it for her.

Yami's POV

I watched nervously as she ripped open the present that I had spent so much time carefully wrapping. She gasped as she pulled it out of its small box. It was a necklace I had found not too long ago in a jewelry store, and I knew once I saw it, it was perfect for her. It was beautiful, much fitting her personality, sparkling and shining in the light.

She looked at me with wide eyes, and I simply smiled at her. After all, she deserved it for being such a good friend to me. I had hoped and prayed to Ra that she would love it, and if not that, than at least appreciate it.

End Yami's POV

The guests were silent as Mana stared wide-eyed at the person next to her. Yami smiled and took her hand in his. "Mana…I…I saw this at the store, and I knew it was perfect for you. It fits your personality so well. I hoped you would like it…"

Mana, now recovered from the shock, hugged Yami. "I love it. Thank you so much Yami…"

As she pulled away, Yami got closer and closer, until their faces were inches apart and—

"Hey, how about some cake?" Jounouchi interrupted. Yami really wanted to hurt him, but decided instead to agree.

"Yes, I believe it is time for that. Yugi, do you mind?" he said as calmly as he could.

Yet he was so close to kissing her…he decided to shrug it off for the moment; he would eventually get Jounouchi back.

And so the party resumed; everyone talking casually, and occasionally someone would walk by and wish Mana a happy birthday. Yami kept to himself in the corner, watching everyone when Yugi approached him.

"I know you were ready to kill Jou after he interrupted that little 'moment' that you and Mana were having."

Yami frowned. "Nothing happened, I don't see how you can call it a 'moment'."

"But still, everyone knows you're in love with Mana. It's obvious. You _always_ worry about her, and every time you see her, you practically completely shut down."

Yami mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Yugi asked, the grin now apparent on his face.

"And what if I do? She'd never feel the same…."

"How do you know? Why don't you go talk to her, now that she's alone."

Yami sighed and made his way over to Mana.

"Hello Yami!" she greeted him enthusiastically.

Yami smiled at her. She was always cheerful.

"Mana…would you like to join me outside for a few minutes? I think we need to talk…"

Mana nodded, knowing what he was talking about and followed him outside.

She noticed Yugi standing off to the side with a huge grin on his face.

I wonder what he's so happy for, she thought.

Yami walked over to a bench and sat down, then invited Mana to sit by him.

"Mana…about earlier…I…"

"Yes?" Mana asked.

"Well, I really hoped you would like your present, and I was worried you wouldn't, and even though it was expensive, I didn't care, because I knew it was perfect for you, and—"

He was silenced when Mana put her finger on his lips. "It's alright, Yami, I love the present…it's one of the best things I've ever gotten…and…I'm glad to see how much you care…"

Yami smiled. "Much more than you think…" he said silently, then gently kissed her.

Mana didn't know what to do at first. The man that she cared for was kissing her. She hesitated, and then kissed him back. Yami savored the taste of her lips, for he had craved it for so long now. When he finally broke away, he hugged her tightly, not wanting this moment to end.

"Yami…" Mana started.

"Shh…you don't have to say anything. Just say you love me and my life is complete."

Mana sighed happily and leaned against his chest. "More than you realize…." she said.

Yami smiled and laid his chin on top of her head.

"Same here, Mana…"

Yugi backed away from the window from which he had been watching Yami and Mana and grinned evilly. "All in a day's work…" he said to himself.

* * *

MIP: Well, that sucked. I'm sorry people, I don't do sappy all that well…and it's to short and undetailed. I'll have to make some adjustments. Please help people! I could always use constructive criticism.

Miya: I agree. It did suck.

MIP: Be quiet muse! You're supposed to help me… 


End file.
